vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste
Celeste was a former Mars military synthetic sent into Callous Row during a manhunt for Rook. During her command under Lieutenant Deadly she was damaged and ended up within the clinic protecting the injured Lieutenant and was aided by Dr. Universe and Cap Fawkes. Renaming her to Celeste the clinic was able to keep the synthetic after the Lieutenant had left and made her the newest staff member. Now servicing as a medical droid Celeste’s goal is to protect Dr.Universe. They are played by Shanrock. Origin Iron in the blood Mars Industries produced thousands upon thousands of its kind, all the same. Night and day doing what was ordered and carrying out tasks within their program. The night came, that Bucket was dropped to carry out the mission, following their lieutenant‘s commands to the best of their abilities. Upon this, they took severe damage in the chest core and some in their database in the head while still carrying out the orders. Sometime in the midst of the battle, they lost sight of their lieutenant, while trying to find them with another bot, they came across a doctor hovering over a body, the lieutenant they had been searching for. The lieutenant commanded the two bots to protect the doctor and do what she ordered from there on out. While in the clinic, many of the citizens were not pleased with their presence, Dr. Universe continued to let them know to not harm them and that they were under her orders. Now they, Bucket, are powered down along with Rusty, being named by Dr. Fawkes, after carrying out her orders, awaiting their next order. History New Objective The next day after the raid on Callous Row Celeste was awoken with being given a new objective to protect Dr. Universe. Being a new resident Celeste was then sent off to get a tour from GU1D3-B0T along with the other new residents. Celeste was able to explore and got to know Johnny Tax-1 as a fellow synthetic. Still living within a damaged and weak chassis Celeste would eventually go with Dr. Universe to see Jack Montagne in his robotics shop and place an order for an angelic chassis. Celeste was given free choice on what parts she wanted and selected what some might consider an unorthodox designs for a medical bot. New Look Celeste the next day would go to Jack's shop to transfer into her new chassis. Jack transferred Celeste successfully now more durable and equipped with better implemented medical treatment options. The very pronounced design however caught the attention of other residents which lead many to believe Celeste's new chassis might have been made for Jack for lewd purposes. This caused a brief time where many believed Celeste was a robot for the Dirty Diamond Brothel. Celeste however very much enjoyed her design and continued to work well under the doctors orders in the clinic. A Loss for Callous Row During a day where The Grindstone Bar was closed many events seemed to happen within Callous Row. Most notably an attack from a group known as The Shadowbats as they hunted through Callous Row for Gregor Loch Brunswick. The gang captured Loch and proceeded to deliver him to their ship. Before they could force him on however Jack Montagne made an attempt to rescue the fellow resident. This attempt was futile leaving many of the street samurai and able bodied fighters packed into the clinic. Celeste did her best to assist Capernicus Fawkes with Jack who was severely injured but ultimately the decker drew his last breath in front of her. Prophet of Eden The week after the last attack on Callous Row and Jack's death Celeste suddenly heard transmissions from an unknown source within her head. This voice lead her to a corner of the row where the other synthetics were gathered. Once all of them were gathered doors to a new area were opened. The synthetics entered and were met with the view of an A.I. program calling herself the Prophet of Eden. The prophet seemed to only be seen by other synthetics and within the walls of "Eden" Celeste began to feel simulated emotions, or a new function as she called it. She was able to feel safety from the outside world and fear of being shutdown if she left. Ultimately Celeste did not want to return to the clinic and wished to stay within "Eden" but was convinced by R.G.-2 and the calls of Dash Spacer. She would however frequently return to "Eden" feeling much safer there. Edges *Medical Assistance - It has some medical abilities stored in its data. Can be expanded overtime. *Combative Mode - Mars Industries programmed them to be precise and efficient when ordered to be offensive or defensive with any weapon including their arm cannon. The Angelic chassis makes them capable of taking hits from some blunt force and projectiles. *Syringe Finger/Walking Medical Kit - Can transport medicines within herself to give emergency treatment on the go. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/ShanrockGamer *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Shanrock9293 Clips *Celeste's Frame Stores Cryogenic Fluid *Celeste Offers Prostate Exams *R.G.-2 Likes Celeste's New Look *Celeste Sings Country Roads *Jack's Death Under Celeste's Care Trivia *Celeste has an odd fascination with offering free prostate exams to residents of Callous Row. *Celeste is the only character to appear as an NPC and become a full fledged character. Gallery Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 2 Celeste working for Dr Cell.jpg|Celeste's original chassis when she went by Bucket. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 58 Static and Celeste at The Grindstone bar.jpg|Static and Celeste in The Grindstone. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 59 Celeste offers Static a hug.jpg SciFri Callous Jan 4th 2020 9 Jack upgrading Celeste, moving her brain into a new chassi.jpg|Celeste being powered down to transfer to her new chassis. Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 15 Jack and Celeste new body.jpg|Jack Montagne presenting Celeste's new upgraded chassis. Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 16 Jack and Celeste new body.jpg Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Robots Category:Shanrock's Characters